


Já sem fakt nepatřím!

by KayleeK



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeK/pseuds/KayleeK
Summary: Jako fanoušek Assassin´s creed série, mám i své oblíbené postavy. Vím, jak je Odyssey neoblíbená, ale já se u ní celkem bavila a oblíbila jsem si postavu, která se objevuje v DLV Zkáza Atlantidy - Poseidón.Berte prosím v potaz, že je to pouze fanfikce s OC, kterou píšu jen proto, abych utišila svou fantasii. Možná postavy budou občas OOC, omlouvám se, ale stále je to jen pro zabavení.
Relationships: OC x Poseidon





	Já sem fakt nepatřím!

Život rybáře je nudný a všední, ale jak otec říkal, je to bezpečnější, abychom nevzbuzovali pozornost podobně jako naši předci. Dlouho mi sliboval, že až budu větší, řekne mi, kdo naši předci byli, po kom mám onu dýku, kterou mi kdysi předal a která pulzuje zvláštní energií. Otec neustále odkládal den, kdy mi chtěl všechno říct.  
Sliboval hodně věcí, až mu to překazil jeden muž, Mečoun si říkal. Všichni se ho báli. Občas někdo zmizel, nebo někoho zmrzačili přímo na ulici. Jednou ale přišla cizinka, mysthios, která tomu učinila přítrž. Její orel jí celou dobu dělal společnost. Říkala si Orelnice. Jaké vznešené jméno.

Mohla jsem ji sledovat alespoň zpovzdálí a i to bylo štěstí, že si mě nevšimla. Její smysly jsou velmi vyvinuté a já ji nechtěla otravovat. Na ostrově však hledala něco jiného. Zajímal ji mínojský palác, přesněji to, co se skrývalo pod ním.

Jednoho dne zrána vešla do krypty a ještě ten samý den vyšla ven se svou odměnou, téměř bez škrábance. Obdivuji její odvahu. Ona a její zlomené kopí se stali legendou.

Vnitřně jsem s ní cítila silné spojení, které se špatně popisuje. Jako bychom si byly podobné a zároveň tak odlišné. Ona je mysthios a já obyčejná rybářka se speciální dýkou.

\---

Rybařím u pobřeží messarského pobřeží, ale nějak si neuvědomím, že se blíží bouře. Až když je pozdě a vlny mou malou loďku odnášejí na širé moře a mně nezbývá nic jiného, než se držet a modlit se k Poseidónovi, aby mě moře zavedlo na bezpečné místo. Vlny zmítají mou loďkou a já věřím, že to je můj konec. Ale Poseidón je milostivý a dostanu je na břeh sopečného ostrova. Poté, co se vzpamatuji, všimnu si, že moje loď je v nedohlednu.  
 _Skvělé!_  
Zvednu se a vydám se prozkoumat ostrov, jestli nenajdu něco, čím bych se dostala zpátky domů, ale nedaří se mi. Místo toho ale objevím ruiny starého paláce.  
Mohla bych se tu na den schovat. Všimnu si, že je tu zrcadlový systém. Pobaveně se ušklíbnu. Jedno zrcadlo odráží paprsky slunce, ale další už je pohnuté. Lehce s ním zalomcuji a konstrukce se kupodivu pohne celkem snadno. Paprsek se odráží dál. Sleduji ho, až se dostanu k jakési bráně. Dýka, kterou jsem dostala kdysi od otce začne jemně zářit. Znám ten pocit. Vytáhnu ji a brána se otevře. Ucouvnu.  
Netušila jsem, že je něco takového možné. Vydechnu překvapeně. Mohlo by to to být nebezpečné, ale moje zvědavost mi nedá. Vejdu dovnitř a brána se zavře, ale nemám pocit, že by mě nepustila ven, jen nejspíš nechce nezvané hosty. Ohlédnu se a jdu tedy hlouběji. Někdo nechal rozsvíceno, ale není to oheň. Jako kdyby sama ta jeskyně zářila jak postupuji hlouběji.

"Vítej cizinče!" Přivítá mě cizí hlas. Rozhlížím se kolem, ale nikoho nevidím.  
"Kdo jsi?" Zeptám se.  
"Jmenuji se Aletheia, jak ses dostala dovnitř?" Hlas je zvláštní, nepodobá se lidskému. Zvednu čepel. "Moje dýka, rozzářila se a brána se otevřela."  
"Ah... Tady je další kousek," hlas najednou zní potěšeně. Sejdou schody. Všimnu si velké pyramidy ve vzduchu, ale je průhledná. Jak je to možné?  
"Aletheia, že?" Rozhlednu se. "Kde to jsem?" Vidím jakousi zábranu, která nepouští dovnitř moře.  
"Toto místo je známé jako brána Atlantidy," odpoví hlas.  
"Ale... já myslela, že je to pouze báje," namítnu.  
"Máš se ještě hodně co učit."  
"Já jen hledala místo, kde bych se mohla skrýt před bouří, modlila se k Poseidónovi a ten mě dostal na tento ostrov," oponuji.  
"Možná to byl, jak vy smrtelníci říkáte, osud nebo boží zásah."  
"Ale Aletheio... Jsem jen obyčejná rybářka, která tady nemá co dělat."  
Chvíli je ticho, než se přede mnou zjeví průhledná osoba.  
"Seleno, tou bránou může projít jen málo lidí," řekne.  
Začne mi vysvětlovat, co je zač, co jsem já zač a jak je možné, že jsem se dostala dovnitř. Je toho hodně a mám problém to pochopit.  
Po nějaké době se místo začne třást.  
 _Zemětřesení._  
Na těchto ostrovech bývá časté. Aletheia mi ukáže kam mám běžet. Dostanu se do slepé uličky.  
"Tohle nikam nevede!" rozhlédnu se po průsvitné ženě.  
"Není, vydrž," pokyne rukou a stěna se rozevře. Dostanu se dovnitř a dveře se zavřou. Na tomto místě nejsou žádné otřesy. Je to obrovská místnost a uprostřed jsou dokola rozestavěné trůny. Obrovské trůny. Zajímalo by mě, jak velcí museli být stvoření, která na nich usedala.  
"Kde to jsme?" mám na ni dnes ještě hodně otázek.  
"Před nějakou dobou tudy prošel Strážce. Jsi téměř stejného původu, nesobecká, s nevyužitým potenciálem. Myslím, že když jej budeš následovat, je velká šance, že se naučíš to co ona."  
"Ten tvůj strážce je žena?" Zeptám se jí. Aletheia přikývne.  
"Už ses s ní setkala, ve vašem světě je známá jako Orelnice. Tudy povede teď tvá cesta," ukáže na jeden z trůnů. Září na něm symbol. Orelnice... To je žena, která zabila Mečouna.  
"Počkat! Já neřekla, že chci někam jít. A už vůbec hledat nějakou ženskou, Orelnici. Nevím, co mě tam čeká a už vůbec bych neměla věřit někomu, koho sotva znám."  
Žena se na mě podívá. "Proč bys nechtěla? Můžeš se naučit něco nového, jako jsi vždy chtěla. Teď ti dávám příležitost."  
"A co když mám doma rodinu od které nemůžu odejít?" namítnu.  
"A máš?"  
"Ne..."  
"Proč tedy váháš?"  
"Mám strach," řeknu ji, ale vydám se k trůnu. "Co když se nevrátím?" Zeptám se jí ještě.  
"Vy lidé a vaše pochybnosti."  
Cítím v hloubi duše, že nemám co ztratit. Je to buď tohle, nebo nudný život rybářky. Doma na mě čeká prázdný dům a jediné své dědictví mám u pasu. Nadechnu se, abych si dodala odvahu, ale je to těžké.  
Dotknu se symbolu a ten se rozzáří. Cítím, jak mě nějaká síla vtahuje. Není to příjemný pocit.  
„Najdi Orelnici, buď jí společníkem na dlouhé cestě, která ji čeká,“ slyším ještě hlas, něž se vše ztmavne.


End file.
